Bonami: The Half Indian
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Bonami, or Bo, is the adopted sister of the Reid Brothers. She becomes part of the biggest event in Texas History. The origin of the Lone Ranger. rating may be M in later chapters. Tonto/OC
1. Never Take Off Mask

ok, I cant think of another plce to put her origin, so I'll put it here for now.

* * *

**It was** **one of those cold nights where the moon was high and the stars were bright. The coyotes were out and howling. A little half Indian sat next to the fire she built. Her mother wrapped a blanket over her shoulders. It was just them and there horse, an old Appaloosa about to have a foal any day. "She may have it soon, Bonami." The mother said.**

**"Let us hope the Great Father makes it strong." Bonami stated. She was only twelve summers old. And quite the young beauty. She wanted to name the foal after the word she heard the Chinese foreigners say. Hachi. Since it meant "eight" and this would be this mare's eighth offspring, it seemed appropriate.**

**Soon, they heard white men riding their horses toward them. Bonami and her mother weren't evil. If any man needed to stay with them for the night, they would not turn them away. Of course, that situation was what led to her existence, but it was only that one time. Her mother was young. She would have known her father had he not been killed during a cattle drive. He had always stayed close to her mother to protect her, but he got trampled when he stopped a stampede from destroying her tribe. But the tribe honored him for saving them. And she was given his name: Bo. Her mother's name was Nami, so, in her tribe's tradition, if both parents were honorable, the child would be named after both of them.**

**Bonami sensed something was wrong with these white men. The kept hooting and hollering like crazy. They finally stopped and trotted their horses closer. Once close enough, they jumped off and walked closer. The man who seemed to be the leader made Bonami's skin crawl. He wore a rattle from a rattlesnake on the left side of his face. "Look here, boys. Got us some In'juns. And pretty ones, too."**

**Nami whispered, "Take the horse. Run." Bonami knew not to disobey her mother, so she ran to the horse. Some of the men tried to run after her, but they were too slow. Nami smiled as she watched her daughter get away. She then turned to the white man with the rattle in his hair. "May the Great Father...show you the mercy...my people won't." The white man snarled and pulled out his pistol.**

* * *

**Bonami kept going, but she pulled her horse to a stop when she heard a gun shot. She wanted to run back and get her mother. She cried, knowing her mother was gone. She pushed her horse on to keep going. The rode for hours until they saw a farm. Bonami knew to be careful. Not all white men were accepting of Indians. She slowly approached a water** **trough to let her horse get a drink. Once close enough, she hopped off to get some water herself. She cupped her hands and gulped it down. As she dipped her hands in once more, she heard footsteps. Before she could react, she saw a boy, a little older than her. He saw her, too. Bonami ducked down and hid behind the trough. The boy slowly walked around and knelt next to her. She still had tear stains on her cheeks, so the boy knew she had been crying.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked. She just watched him, weary of him. He sighed and stuck his hand out. "I'm John."**

**She understood the introduction. She pointed to her chest and said, "Bonami."**

**"Just wait a moment. I'm gonna get my brother, Dan. He'll help." John then stood and ran to his house. Bonami pat her horse and noticed how she was shifting a little bit. She knew what this meant.**

**"I swear. There's a real In'jun by the trough." John stated.**

**"This ain't like the time you said you saw a coyote and it would up bein' a little kitten, right?" Dan asked with sarcasm. But he instantly believed when he saw a young Brave helping a horse give birth. Both boys ran over to help. **

**The small foal came out with ease. They all sat back and watched the foal get up on its own and take its first steps. All of this happened in a time span of one hour. When the started walking on its own, Bonami got up and walked to the mother. She pat her neck and kissed her nose. She then walked over to the nursing foal and pat it on the back. "Hachi." She pronounced.**

**The boys looked at each other. "Ya know what, Dan?"**

**"What, John?"**

**"Remember what we asked Dad for a little sister?"**

* * *

Melody/Bo: Half Native American. She has tan skin, but she has sky blue eyes. She has dark brown hair that is always in a braid that reaches the middle of her back. She has a leather band tied around her forehead (like the original Tonto). Her weapons of choice are a bow and arrows she makes herself. Her horse is an Appaloosa she's had since childhood named Hachi.

* * *

San Francisco, 1933

Lucas, dressed as his hero, the Lone Ranger, walked through the carnival, dragging his older sister with him. They walked all around until they found what he wanted to see the most.

****Wild West Expedition****  
Visit The Trilling Days Of Yesteryear

Inside were many different displays. Melody loved them all. But one in particular caught her eye. It was of an elderly Comanche Brave. He held up a hatchet and had a crow perched on top of his head. She looked at the plaque and read it out loud. "The Noble Savage In His Natural Habitat."

Upon hearing her, Lucas walked over while munching on some peanuts. This display really was strange. It seemed very life-like. They stepped closer to get a better look. Once they were close enough, the eyes turned to stare at them. Melody gasped while Lucas dropped his peanuts and pulled out his toy pistol and fired the blanks. The wax figure lowered his hatchet and stared at them in wonder. Looking at Lucas, he whispered, _"Kemosabe?" _

"Who? Me?" Lucas asked.

He then saw Melody. "Bo?" She just stared nervously. The Comanche looked at them and asked, "You bring horses?"

"I-I think you made a mistake, mister." Lucas said.

The Brave then seemed to lose his train of thought and think about something else. "Mistake?" Lucas then took a small step back and stepped on some of the peanuts he dropped. The crackling brought the Indian back to reality and he pointed at them. "Make trade." He then reached into his pocket while the boy picked up the bag of peanuts. Once he handed the peanuts over, the warrior gave him what he had in his pocket...a dead mouse.

Lucas didn't really like it, so he dropped it. Both then watched the Comanche eat the peanuts with curiosity. He then took one peanut and crumbled with his boney fingers while trying to feed it to the bird on his head. Lucas pulled his mask off and asked, "Who did you think I was, anyway?"

The Indian seemed to freeze for a moment and go into deep thought. "Never take off mask."

"Why not?"

* * *

_Looking over the cliff, Tonto and Bo stared at the horizon. John came up on his horse, adjusting his mask. "You sure about this?"_

_"Mmm." Tonto nodded. "Dead man strike fear into heart of his enemy." _

_With one finally glance at the town, John nodded. "All right. Let's do this." All three then took off._

**_TLR_**

_All three rode into town as fast as their horses could carry them. John shot his pistol a few times while Tonto and Bo followed. Once they stopped in front of the bank, the jumped off their horses and burst the doors open. John held up his pistols, Tonto was wielding his hatchet and Bo drew back her draw string with an arrow. John was in the middle, Tonto was on his left and Bo his right._

_"Ladies and gentlemen," John started. "My colleagues and I will be making a withdrawal. I understand this place is insured, so..." He noticed that everyone was staring at him, even Tonto and Bo. "Nobody move."_

_"What's with the mask?" A gentleman in a top hat next to a post asked._

_John lowered his pistols and turned to Tonto. "See? I told you. I feel ridiculous."_

_"You're only ridiculous if you make a big deal out of it." Bo commented. Tonto decided that talk was cheap. He threw his hatchet and split the top hat the gentleman was wearing._

_John decided to shoot the chandelier down and it crashed to the ground. "I guess I didn't make myself clear!" He yelled. "This is a damn bank robbery!" They then jumped over a table._

* * *

"Wait a minute." Lucas interrupted. "You're saying you're Tonto?"

"_The _Tonto?" Melody added.

"There is another?" Tonto asked. Melody smiled slightly. It got Tonto's attention. "You smile like her."

"Like who?" She asked.

"Bo." Was his simple answer.

"But," Lucas interrupted, bringing back the previous subject. "The Lone Ranger, Tonto and Bo were good guys. I mean, they didn't rob banks. Did they?"

"Come a time,_ Kemosabe_, when good man must wear mask."


	2. That's my Sister

**For pronunciation. Boh-Nah-Mee**

**Hah-Chee**

* * *

**Bo's outfit: (it'll be the same outfit throughout the story) She wears a black button-up and fits her nicely with a corset underneath, and dark leather Indian chaps. Her shoes are like Tonto's but smaller for her feet. And a thin leather strap around her forehead with eagle feathers hanging from the left side of her face.**

**Hachi is not fixed. And he only allows Bo to ride him. Anyone else gets bucked off. He doesn't wear a saddle and his reigns are made of regular rope (meaning they don't go in his mouth) He has two eagle feathers tied to his mane. Bo wanted to keep her heritage alive in some way, so she did that.**

* * *

Seven horses galloped along the train tracks. Upon them, seven rangers. Six were men, and the last was a woman. A dark skinned woman. Her horse was an Appaloosa. It was rather strange to see an Indian as a ranger, let alone an Indian woman. The went to the train station and were preparing for he arrival of the Indian killer, Butch Cavendish. Once at the station, they dismounted their horses and waited. "Run a man all the way to the state line, put him on a train and ship him right back. Don't make no sense." The Station manager commented.

"Since when has anything on this track made sense?" Bo asked.

"Guess they ran out of hangin' rope in Oklahomah." Drew added.

"Mr. Cole wants to make an example." Navarro said.

"Word is," Rhett stated, "Cavendish is lookin' for payback on you, Dan."

"Reckon so." Dan commented casually.

"They say Butch Cavendish ate a Red-Legger's heart in the Missouri wars." Martin commented. "Swallowed it whole."

"I heard it was the eyes." Rhett added.

"Man told me he ate part of his own foot just to win a bet." Billy said, making everyone turn to him.

"Hell, he did." Navarro said.

"Which is it Dan?" Martin asked.

"Don't see how it makes a difference." Dan said.

"What's the matter with him?" Martin asked Bo.

"Take a few guesses, Martin." She smirked.

Navarro was the one to figure it out. "It's not Cavendish he's worried about, is it, Bo?"

Bo smiled and nodded. "Johnny's coming home today. He's the new county prosecutor. So you boys better prepare yourselves for long speeches about fair trials...even for men the likes of Cavendish."

"Do you still have a way of gettin' away from those speeches?" Navarro asked.

"Yes. I just pretend I forgot how to understand English, and Johnny shuts up." She then sighed and stared down the track. "I heard there was an Indian coming here with Cavendish."

"Do you know his crime?" Dan asked.

"Not yet. I hope it's just a mistake." Bo hated that Indians were still labeled as savages. She remembered the first time she was introduced as part of the Reid family.

Everyone kept their distance. It wasn't until it became that time of the year to break horses that she was accepted. The boys were having a hard time with some of the younger ones. But Bo stepped up and took a chance. She didn't jump on first. She stood in front of them and stared into their eyes for at least five minutes. She'd then stroke their muzzles, chanting softly in her native language. Then she'd get on. But she wouldn't force them. She'd let them walk on their own but she'd let them know she was there to lead them. Soon enough, they'd let anyone ride them. That was wen people started accepting her. Now she's the person they call when a new horse needs to be broken. The majority of horses, mules and donkeys used in Colby were broken because of her. The only exception was Hachi. He wouldn't let anyone ride him but Bo.

The train was soon spotted. but it wasn't slowing down. If anything, it was speeding up. This didn't sit well for Bo. She ran to Hachi, making sure that her bow and arrows were tied down. Once she jumped on, she kicked and yelled, "Hah!" Hachi then took off down the track so she'd be able to stay with the train. Not even a minute later, the train had passed the station. The other rangers went to their horses and tried to catch up to Bo.

The train was slowly passing the Indian. But she managed to stay with one cart. She saw that the door was open. Peering inside, she saw..."John!?"

John turned to her. "Bo! Help me out here!"

Bo noticed that he sat next to an Indian wearing a crow on his head, obviously his spirit animal. He was a Comanche if she wasn't mistaken. She slowly stood on Hachi's back.

"Who that?" The Indian asked.

"That's my sister." John answered. The Indian's brows furrowed at this.

Bo jumped onto the cart and rolled inside. She quickly stood and saw that her brother was chained...and in a suit. "Nice suit." She commented.

John then tried to pulled the chain, but it was no use. "That's reinforced Bethlehem steel. Any attempts at escape is futile." Bo rolled her eyes. John was always one to not be creative.

The Indian sitting next to him eyes the ax with a broken handle. He pulled it over and stuck the blade side of the ax in the floor at the end of the plank that he was chained to. Kicking the ax, he pulled up the plank and broke it off. "That's great!" John exclaimed. "Good job." The Indian quickly stood up and went for the door. But john continued talking. "And for coming to the aid of a federal prosecutor, I can be sure to put in a good word with the judge." He actually thought the Indian was going to free him. The Indian just gave him a deadpanned look and turned to walk out. As he went to step off the cart, he was pulled back by the chain. He was still tied to John. So that meant to only way off was take John with him.

* * *

All three were able to climb on to of the cart to see what was coming. Sadly, what was coming up was the end of the track. "That's the end of the line!" John exclaimed.

"We jump." The Indian stated.

"What about the passengers?" John asked.

"They jump." The Indian said. He then turned to jump. Bo could hear the passengers screaming. They were afraid.

John pulled the chain to stop the children. "There are children on board!"

"All Jump!" The Indian exclaimed.

It was a game of tug-o-war between the two men. "Have you no decency?!"

"Windigo getting away!" The Indian exclaimed.

"No, you're not going anywhere!" John was determined.

Bo saw that the men were still fighting. But the Indian suddenly let go of the chain and John fell backwards. A hat then flew by. Turning to where the hat came from, they saw a Spaniard climbing up to the top of the cart. Apparently, there was a train robbery.

Both men had the same idea. The ran and jumped onto the cart the Spaniard and tripped him with the chain. Bo followed them close behind. Once they reached the end of the cart, they froze when they saw a man pointing two pistols at them and John immediately raised his hands. "Goin' somewhere?" He laughed.

"Yes." The Indian said.

"No." John countered. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, we are not. No."

"Yes. Yes."

It kept going back and forth until the man with the pistols shouted, "Shut up!"

The Indian noticed a mail pole with a hook coming up and smirked. "Yes."

John looked confused, but Bo saw the hook and ducked. John got hooked by his chains and was lifted into the air. The Indian faced the man with the pistols and gave a smile before being lifted as well, while kicking the man down in the process. Bo quickly stood and looked over the side of the train. She saw Hachi keeping up. She whistled to let the horse know what she was about to do. She jumped and landed, straddled on Hachi. Looking back up, she saw John and the Indian land on the cart. Her brother lost his footing and fell off. Thankfully, the Indian pulled him back up with the chain.

Bo watched as the man from before held up a rifle at her brother. She then saw Dan coming up next to her. "Whip!" She yelled.

Dan saw what she meant and grabbed his whip. He unraveled it and flicked it at the man ankle. He looked at his ankle with shock before Dan yanked the whip back dragged the man down. He soon ran up and jumped onto the train.

"Great Warrior." The Indian stated.

"Yeah, that's my brother." John replied.

Dan started climbing on top of the cart. John helped him by pulling him up. "Nice suit." Dan commented.

Bo kept going on Hachi. She knew she'd have to keep up with the train. She watched as her brothers and the Indian went to the locomotive . John and the Indian were on the side of the connection closest to the engine while Dan remained on the farther side.

Dan couldn't unlock the carts, so the Indian dropped down. He pulled the hatch that kept the carts locked together. Once unlocked, the carts slowed down. But the locomotive kept going, all the way beyond the end of the tracks. The people working on the railroad all ran out of the way from the train. Once off the tracks, it flipped sideways, sending John and the Indian away. They landed next to a shack. But the locomotive still slid toward them. One of the iron arms from the wheels, ricocheted off and flew through the air, landing right between them and breaking the chain holding them together.

The train skid across the sand and came closer...closer...just as it seemed it would kill them, the iron arm stopped it. The Indian saw that his chains were broken and stood. John, however, his hands were still chained together. He quickly stood and went after the Indian. "Hey, hold it right there." The Indian turned to give him a blank look. "I'm afraid I have to take you in."

The Indian just turned to continue walking. John had to walk double time just to keep up with the Comanche's quick strides. "Do you hear me?" He asked. "You speak English, don't you?" He demanded. He tried to grab the Indian, but the Comanche just flipped him over his shoulder. The Indian then kept walking. John was quick to grab his leg. While being dragged across the cracked, dry ground, John continued talking. "By the authority granted to me," He grunted. "By the state of Texas, I'm hereby arresting you."

The Indian finally stopped when he glanced up and saw a horse just inches from his face. Looking higher, he saw it was the Indian girl with sky-blue eyes from before. She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"You alright there, little brother?" Dan, on his horse next to Bo, asked. The rest of the rangers gathered behind them.

"Fine." John gasped. "Just taking this man into custody."

"Uh-huh-" Bo chuckled.

John didn't miss that look from his sister's face. "He was on that train for a reason, Bo." He said as he quickly stood.

"Oh, really?" She deadpanned. She then looked at the Comanche. "What is your crime?"

He just looked at her and answered, "Indian."

"And a man in the eyes of the law." John concluded.

"Then, Johnny," Bo said gesturing her brother closer. He stepped beside Hachi to listen to her. "Better slap those cuffs on me, too. Because I'm guilty of the same crime." He pushed Hachi forward to stand next to the Indian. Placing her right hand on her chest, she introduced herself. "Bonami."

The Comanche did the same gesture. "Tonto."

Bo smiled again and held her hand out to him. He took her grasp and let her pull him onto her horse. Everyone was surprised that Hachi didn't start bucking. Tonto sat behind Bo and they started for town, the rest of the rangers following close behind. She turned her face to the side and said, "Don't run when we get to town. You need to prove you are innocent."

Tonto just stared before asking, "Why does stupid white man say you are sister?"

"Because I am."


	3. Windigo

Once in the office, Bo lead Tonto to the desk. "Would you like water?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered as he stood by the desk. "How is stupid white man your brother?" He asked as he watched Bo pour a glass of water.

"After my mother died, my horse kept running. She ran the whole night with me on her back. When she stopped, we were on a farm. While getting water, a little white boy found me. He ran a got his older brother. That was when my horse gave birth to the stallion we rode in on. That was the day The Great Father gave me a new family. That was the day I was given two white men as brothers. Even though one tends to be stupid, I still love both of them." She then handed Tonto the glass of water. He drank it all at once never taking his eyes off Bo. He then gave the glass back. "Now that we're alone," She gave a small smirk. "Feel like telling me the real reason you were on the train."

Tonto was quiet as he watched Bo put the glass on the table next to the pitcher. When she turned back to him, she gave a look that told him to answer. "I was trying to avenge my tribe. The Windigo, Cavendish, killed them all. I almost had him, if not for the stupid white man. Your brother stopped me from reaching my destiny. Now my quest has become longer. All for cursed silver."

Bo remembered how she heard talk of a neighboring tribe that died at the hands of white men. All that death was worth less than silver. That was how the white man saw it.

She knew how he felt. "When I was little, my mother was the peace keeper between villages. She took me with her when she traveled. Our last night together was when white men came up to us. We thought they needed a place to sleep. But they wanted something else. My mother made me run. I grabbed our horse and rode off. Minutes later, I heard a gunshot. She was killed. I have my own Windigo. And he is Cavendish, as well. The sneer he gave me as a child still haunts me like a wandering ghost. To see him hang would have been my revenge."

"Revenge is something a man takes for himself...or herself." Tonto stated.

Bo smiled. Tonto's broken English may have annoyed most, but to another Indian it was a language appreciated. It felt good to talk to her own people again. But the feeling was short lived, because right at that moment, John walked in. "Why isn't he in a cell?"

"He hasn't done anything to be locked up for, John." Bo answered. "If being an Indian was his crime, put me in the cell with him."

John just gave his sister a look that showed the gears turning in his head. "You haven't done anything. But if that's your attitude..."

* * *

Minutes later, John was locking the cell and said, "It's nothing personal." Tonto just gave him a deadpanned look. John then turned to his sister, who had her right hand cuffed to one of the bars on the cell.

She glared at him. "I hate you."

"Love you, too, baby sis." He said. "Maybe you'll learn not to get so mouthy with the county prosecutor."

"You will always be, in my eyes, my brother first." She stated.

"Prosecutor second?" Her brother asked as he dropped the keys on the desk.

"No. Stupid white man second. _Then _prosecutor last." She smirked.

Just at that moment, Rebecca, Dan's wife and John's first love, rush in. "Dan?!" She exclaimed. But she saw it was his brother. "John." She sighed. After a moment, she continued. "They said there was an accident and someone fell off the train."

"Actually, it was me. Dan's fine. Saved the day. Same as usual." John said.

"Oh, my God, your face." She gasped when she saw the gash.

Bo didn't care for the conversation much. It was like the old days. John was in love, but he was too stupid to admit it. However, she perked up when she heard Rebecca say, "He spends most of his time in Indian territory these days." Was that where Dan went when told her to watch Rebecca and Danny. It made sense. Tonto was also intrigued by this news.

"Indian territory? Doesn't sound like Dan. Doing what?" John asked.

"Whatever it is, he doesn't talk to me about it. He won't even tell Bo, and that's her homeland." Rebecca wasn't sensitive at all about Bo being half Indian. She saw her dark skin for the first time and she had been and Indian from that day on. She liked Bo, but because of her own traumatic experiences, she was weary around all Indians. Rebecca quickly changed the subject. "So, have you got a place to stay?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, you should stay with us at Willow Creek." She smiled. Bo and Tonto bot gave slight nods, not that they were noticed.

"I don't know." Was John's response.

Tonto rolled his eyes. Bo just stared at her brother. _"Stupid white man." _She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Danny burst through the door. When he saw John, he froze. "Who are you?"

"Danny, this is your Uncle John." His mother answered.

John couldn't believe he was an uncle. "Why you look just like you dad did when he was your age."

"There going out again." Danny told his mom. Both adults rushed out, leaving the Indians.

Just as Danny was about to leave, Bo got his attention. "Danny, could you give me the keys?" She was careful to hide the cuffs that shackled her to the cell from his site.

"Your not letting him out, are you?" He asked.

She smiled. "No, I just don't like the keys being in plain site." It was a good enough answer for him. He grabbed the keys and handed them to her. "Thank you, Danny." She kissed his cheek. Just as he turned around to leave, Tonto started chanting in his native tongue, his back to the sun. Danny watched in amazement as Tonto's shadow grew taller against the wall, almost as if it were alive. Turning back to look at the Indian, Tonto turned to face him, Scaring the little boy out of the office.

Bo turned to Tonto. "Did you have to scare my nephew?" The man just shrugged and fed his bird.

* * *

Bo unlocked her cuff and the cell door, she knew she had to wait in order to leave. She didn't need her brothers breathing down her neck. After a few hours, Both Indians casually walked out of the office. Bo called Hachi, who walked up to her. "Horse trusts you." Tonto stated.

"That is because I helped bring it to this world. He has been my friend for many years. He won't let anyone else ride him, so it surprises me that he'd let you on with me."

"You trust me." He responded. "So, horse trusts me." He then tried get on, but Hachi moved away before he could.

It made Bo laugh. "Not enough to let you ride by yourself." She then jumped onto her horse and helped Tonto up.

"Where we go?" He asked.

"To follow my brothers. It will lead us to Cavendish." And with that, they rode off.

It had been hours. And no sign of John and Dan. They did, however, see the Spirit Horse. "I wonder what it's like." She whispered.

"What?" Tonto asked.

"To go to the other side and back." She answered as she nodded to the horse. "To be chosen by the Spirit Horse."

"It said that visions cross mind. Visions of past, present and what yet to come." Tonto said. They soon found the tracks and made Hachi pick up his pace. Along the way, Bo saw an empty whiskey bottle on the ground. She knew who dropped that. Who else other than Collins.

The next morning they could have sworn they heard gunshots. Bo made Hachi gallop faster. Soon, they reached a canyon. Tonto hopped off to climb the column, but Bo decided to continue on horseback. She soon wished she had not. scattered throughout the canyon were the dead bodies of the ranger. Each body she passed made her breathing harder and more difficult. These were men who she became close to, almost like brothers. She finally found the last two bodies. Dan and John. She practically leapt off of Hachi to get to them. Knelt between them, she looked back and forth between her brothers. The tears fell before she could stop them.

Both of them had been shot, but Dan looked worse. It looked as though he had something plunged though his stomach. It was bad. No matter how hard she tried, Bo couldn't hold it in. With a deep breath, she reared her head back and screamed. Her family was dead.


	4. The Spirit Walker

_"That's not right." Lucas complained. "It can't be right. They're dead? All dead? Even Dan?"_

_"Dan very dead." Tonto answered._

_"But he's the Lone Ranger." The boy said._

_"Would have been much easier, I agree." The old man nodded._

_Melody decided ask her own question. "When did you realize you were in love with Bonami?"_

_Tonto just looked around, as if to explore his surroundings. He then tried to feed his crow, which irritated Lucas. "Would you stop feeding that bird? It's not alive, you know?"_

_Tonto stopped and turned to face the boy and explained. "Awaiting spirit to return. Not same thing." He then held up a rock._

* * *

After digging seven graves, both Indians threw rocks at the vultures to keep them away. Bo made sure that they didn't leave a single thing behind. She wasn't going to put them in the Earth without their things. Navarro was the last to be put in his grave. Tonto compared their foot sizes and was disappointed. He had been wanting a pair of boots. Bo didn't mind that he traded with them, it wasn't like they were going to use them where they were going.

Bo stayed at the beginning of the row of graves, refusing to look at the dead bodies of her friends.

One by one, Tonto made trades with all the rangers. Then he got to John. He had a smirk on his face. Revenge. He saw the shiny ranger badge and wanted it. As he reached for it, John suddenly came to life and grabbed the Indian's arm. Tonto yelped and grabbed a rock, using it to hit John on the head and knock him out.

"What was that?" Bo asked.

"Nothing!" Tonto exclaimed as he rose and quickly walked toward her. Trying to forget what happened, he tried filling the graves. But both froze when they saw the Spirit Horse walking up to John's grave with his hat. "Greetings, noble Spirit Horse." Tonto praised. The horse dropped John's hat and pegged at the ground, letting them know he was bringing John back from the other side.

Bo was thrilled. She ran over and hugged the horse's face. "Thank you, Spirit Horse." She praised.

But Tonto reacted much differently. "No, no!" He exclaimed as he ran to the horse. "No, no, please. You make mistake." Standing next to the horse, he pointed at John. "Half-wit. Wet brain." The horse snorted at this. "You come. Come, come." He then lead the horse in front of Dan's grave. "Him great warrior." The horse snorted and went back to John. Tonto followed. "Spirit Horse, you have traveled far. Obviously very fatigued. I understand." He then lead the horse back to Dan. "Him strong brother. Want him, bring him back." The horse went straight back to John's grave and stood next Bo. He scraped the badge on John's jacket, showing the star. He then nudged the right hip of Bo's chaps, right where she pinned her own badge. There was no denying their connection. Tonto didn't want John, but he couldn't argue with the Spirits.

* * *

After taking john to a cliffside to be healed by the Spirits, Tonto melted down one of the ranger badges and made it into a silver bullet. While he did that, Bo went hunting. She knew her brother and Tonto were going to be hungry. She spotted some rabbits and noticed that they were eating a dead cow. "Nature is very out of balance." She muttered. Noticing two that were separated from the rest, she jumped off of Hachi and was able to silently draw back an arrow on her bow. Once she lined them up, she released. She got them. Two rabbits with one arrow. As she picked them up, she felt Hachi nudge her. Looking at her horse, Bo saw him face the direction where John and Tonto were. There were storm clouds. Bo smiled. "He's coming back." She told Hachi.

As they rode back, Bo noticed how the world around her was turning. It was strange. She could feel it. Like as if she was revealed to something new. She was soon back at the camp, just in time to see her brother sneak up on Tonto with a pistol. "I thought you didn't believe in guns." She said as she jumped off of Hachi with the rabbits in hand.

John jumped. But when he saw it was Bo, he relaxed. "Don't do that!" He yelled.

"Then you shouldn't sneak up on an Indian." Tonto said, not turning from the Spirit Horse. "Best to do it downwind."

"Why're you talkin' to that horse?" John asked.

"My grandfather spoke of a time when animals could speak. When you get them alone, some still do. But I cannot decide whether this horse is stupid, or pretending to be stupid. Tricky." Tonto answered.

"Why am I covered in dirt?" The ranger asked.

The Comanche turned and answered. "Because I buried you."

John took a few deep breaths before asking, "Then why am I alive."

"Horse says you are Spirit Walker." Tonto explained as he walked to John. "A man who has been to the other side, and returned. A man, who cannot be killed in battle." Taking John's hand, Tonto poured a handful of bird seed and walked away. "Horse definitely stupid." He muttered. As he walked away, both John and Bo noticed that he was wearing boots.

"Are those my boots?" John asked.

Bo chuckled and nudged her brother. "That's why he gave you the bird seed." She then lifted up the rabbits. "Come, let's make dinner."

* * *

After sitting around the fire and cooking the rabbits, Bo asked the question that had been eating at the back of her mind. "John, what happened to Dan?"

John couldn't speak for a few moments. But with a deep sigh, he explained everything. Bo tried hard not to vomit. Her older brother was murdered by a cold-hearted...the only world she could think of that described Cavendish perfectly was "savage". "He cut out his heart." John concluded. "What kind of a man does something like that?"

"Not a man." Tonto said. "An evil spirit, born in the empty spaces of the desert. With a hunger that cannot be satisfied." He then broke off a small piece of one of the rabbits he was cooking and tossed it on the ground in front of a whole group of live ones that were curious enough to approach. The all growled and snarled as they ran to get a piece of it. John was terrified as Tonto explained. "And the power to throw nature out of balance. My people call this spirit 'windigo'."

"Mine call it 'demon'." Bo added.

"Wait, you're not a Comanche?" John asked.

"No. I am Apache."

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

Bo gave her brother a deadpanned looked before answering. "Nobody asked."

Tonto decided to continue. "I am Tonto of the Comanche, last of the windigo hunters."

"So, what do you want with me?" John asked.

"A vision told me a great warrior and Spirit Walker would help me on my quest." John's head raised slightly at this. "I would have preferred someone else. Your brother, perhaps. He would have been good." With that, John's face fell slightly. "But who am I to question the Great Father, hmm?"

John then noticed Tonto glace at Bo. His brotherly instincts kicked in. "What do you want with my sister?"

Tonto was silent before looking back at John. "Another vision told me of a lost woman finding her way with myself and Spirit Walker. She definitely lost if she calls you her brother."

Bo giggled a little bit. But John decided to change the subject. "All I know is a man killed our brother, and I'll see him hang for it."

Tonto looked at John and saw something. It was enough to give him hope. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Then you will need this?" He tossed it.

Catching it, John saw what the shiny object was. "A bullet?" He asked. Tonto nodded. "A silver bullet?"

"Silver made him what he is." The Comanche explained. "And so it will return him to the earth."

"Right." John said. "You know what?" He stood and walked over to Tonto. "I would like to thank you for everything that you've done for me and my sister." He gave back the bullet and the bird seed. "But we should get back."

"But I don't want to leave." Bo said as she stood. She wanted to stay. She loved being back in the desert. But she couldn't abandon her brother either.

"I, too, seek the Windigo Butch Cavendish." Tonto said as he stood. Both Indians watched as john struggled with his boots.

"Good." John stated as he finished putting his boots on and walked to the Spirit Horse.

"I was prisoner on the train the way coyote stalks buffalo. After hunting twenty-six years I had my prey until you interfere." Tonto explained as he followed the last Ranger.

John turned to face the Comanche and said, "Actually, I think I saved your life. So, we're even." Tonto suddenly smacked John across the face. "OW! What the Hell was that for?"

Tonto looked just as surprised as John and pointed at his crow. "Bird angry."

"Yeah. You know what? I can't help you. Or your bird." He then turned to walk to the Spirit Horse. Bo walked up and followed closed behind, whistling for Hachi.

"Where do you go?" Tonto asked.

"Into town, to form a posse." John answered.

"I would not do that, _Kemosabe_." Tonto said. "There was a gun waiting for Cavendish on the train." That statement made both of them stop and turn to Tonto. "Eight me rode into Canyon. I dig seven graves."

That was what puzzled Bo. She knew one man was missing. But she couldn't remember which one, until her brother muttered, "Collins." Both then walked back toward Tonto, Hachi following close behind Bo. "He's known us since we were kids. He was even the first man in town to accept Bo as our family." Bo's heart was clenching as if an iron vice were squeezing it.

"You find traitor, you find the man who killed your brother." Tonto then tossed something else to John. It was Dan's vest.

"That's my brother's vest." He then saw the spot where the bullets pierced the leather and tore it off.

"Eyes." Tonto explained. "Cut by the bullets that killed him. From the great beyond, he will protect you." He then looked at Bo. "And the ones you love."

"You want me to wear a mask?" John asked.

"John," Bo said and he turned to look at her. "Cavendish thinks he killed all the rangers. No one knows I'm a ranger. What does that make you? You're the Lone Ranger. A title given to you by Dan."

"The men you seek think you are dead, _Kemosabe_. Better to stay that way." Tonto said.

John thought for a moment before saying, "All right, but if we ride together, it's to bring these men to justice in a court of law. Is that understood?"

Tonto picked up John's white hat and chopped a dip into it before putting it on his head. "Justice is all I seek, _Kemosabe_."

After that, John found his jacket and put it on. But a piece of paper fell out of the pocket. Bo picked it up and read it before asking, "John, where did you get this?"

When he saw the paper, he answered, "Collins gave it to me. Why?"

"She might be able to help us find out where they are. Collins was a regular with her place." She explained and she jumped onto Hachi.

"Who's place?" John asked as he got on the Spirit Horse.

Tonto jumped onto Hachi's back and held on to kicking Hachi to make him go, she answered, "Red Harrison's."


	5. Red's

As the trio rode through the small town, they couldn't stop staring. "Hell On Wheels", a traveling freak show, was there. Reaching into her pocket, Bo pulled out a few coins. She saw some children that were part of the show. Young acrobats just trying to earn some money. The smallest did a flip and landed gracefully in front of Hachi. The horse stopped and snorted but he didn't jump in fear. Bo whistled for the child, a little boy, to come closer. He nervously inched toward the Indians. But when she held out the coins, he smiled. Bo dropped them in his hands and moved on, but she smiled when she heard him yell, "Thank you!"

The whole town was in a hectic haze. But they made their way to Red's brothel. Once they tied the horses, they walked in and were greeted by the guard. Bo smiled. "How are you, Homer?"

"I've been better, Miss Bo." He answered. Homer remembered how Bo would usually come in and retrieve a drunk Collins. She'd often talk to Red, but it was never anything hostile.

John slapped the ad paper on Homer's desk and said, "I'm lookin' for a man."

Homer just gave John a once-over, taking in his suit and mask, and replied, "I bet." After a few moments, he asked, "Got money?"

"Of course." John replied. But before he could get any of his money out, Tonto put something on the desk. It was Drew's peanut case, still full of shelled peanuts. "Where'd you get that?" John asked.

"Make trade." Tonto answered. Homer took the case and ate some of the peanuts from it. He was a man who appreciated small gestures, no matter who they came from. So, he took it as payment.

"With a dead man?" John questioned. Indians didn't make any sense to him.

"Hard bargain." The Indian replied.

Bo just shook her head. She grabbed the end of her braid and unraveled it, letting her hair fall into waves. She then started unbuttoning her shirt. Retying her head band, she made sure she looked right enough to go in. She knew this was the only way she'd get in. She was a woman after all. John saw this and was not happy. "Hey! Button your shirt back up!"

"It's the only way she gets in." Homer explained.

"Do you want me to go in with you or not?" She asked as she tied the sleeves of her shirt around her waist.

"Yes." Tonto answered.

"No." John countered.

"Yes." Tonto repeated.

"Then I am going in." She said.

Homer opened the curtain and led them to Red. On the way, John and Tonto were exchanging words. Bo ignored most of it until she heard a rather plump woman say, "Hi, Tonto." This caused her to look at him. The look on his face told her everything. She just around and continued to follow Homer.

"Miss Bo's here to see you, and she brought a couple of freaks with her." Homer explained to his boss.

"Thank you, Homer." Red said. She looked up from her work and smiled at the blue-eyed Indian. "Well, Miss Bo, have you finally agreed to my offer."

"Sorry, Red. Not tonight." She gestured to her companions. "My friends have some questions for you."

John walked up and took off his hat. "Ma'am." He greeted politely.

"What's with the mask?" Red asked. "Second thought, don't answer that. No, one thing you learn in my business. Killers, preachers, war heroes, railroaders...every man has his thing." She looked over the banister and saw a man messing with one of her girls.

"Railroaders? You referring to Mr. Cole?" John asked.

"Oh, no, not Mr. Cole. No." Red chuckled as she stood. "By all reports, Mr. Cole is, uh..." She lifted her left leg up onto the banister. "Well, he is no longer guided by the same imperatives as a man." She pulled her skirt up to reveal her fake leg. The men were very intrigued.

"Mr. Cole gelding." Tonto muttered.

"Come to think of it, there was talk of an incident during the war." Red added. She pressed a button on the side of her leg to uncover the barrel of the gun installed in her leg. Unlocking the trigger, she aimed at the legs of the chair the man that was messing with one of her girls was sitting in. pulling the trigger, she shot the legs off, sending the man back. All was silent as everyone stared at Red. "No free rides, gentlemen!" She yelled. everyone cheered and the music started up again. The barrel was hidden and the leg was a regular fake leg again.

"Scrimshaw." Tonto guessed as he approached the leg.

"Ivory." Red corrected.

"I want to touch." He reached to her leg, just inches away.

"Uh-uh." Red stopped him. "Not if you favor your hand." Red whispered. Tonto was quick to retract his hand. Red let her leg down and sat back in her chair.

"We're lookin' for a man named 'Collins'." John stammered. the incident left him a little shaken. "He's a tracker, speaks Indian."

"Never heard of him." Red replied.

"I see." John said. He then decided a different approach. "Well, coming in here, we did happen to notice a number of fairly serious health code violations." He showed her his badge.

"Hmm." Tonto nodded as picked up a small pad of paper and a stick of led and began writing everything John was saying.

"It is a house sin." Red explained.

"Yes, well, one with evidence of livestock on the premises, inadequately marked fire escapes, and a fairly sinister-looking jar of pickles on the bar."

"Pickles?" Red asked.

"Unrefrigerated." Tonto said.

"I'd hate to have to shut you down." John said.

Bo rolled her eyes. This game could never be won. "You wanna shut down the railroad?" Red asked.

"Yes." Tonto answered.

"No." John countered.

"Yes." Tonto repeated.

"Well, then you have a problem, 'cause there ain't no railroad without girls like mine doing the heavy lifting." With that, she turned to the last Indian. "Miss Bo, if you're not here to accept my offer, you and these morons better get to the door."

Tonto didn't like the way Red spoke to Bo, so he unsheathed his knife and stabbed the whole stack of papers on the desk, scaring Red and making her draw her pistol on him. "Windigo getting away." He said in a harsh whisper.

"What the Hell's he talkin' about?" She asked John.

"Nothin'. It's an Indian thing." He stammered as he watch Homer aim the barrel of his pistol at him.

"Man who has taste for human flesh." Tonto explained.

Red's face softened in realization. "Butch Cavendish." she whispered. She looked at all three of them and lowered her pistol. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" She stood and led them to her office.

"What offer does she mean, Bo?" John asked.

"I made a deal with Bonami, asking her if she'd work for me." Red said. "Men like the rare and exotic. And how often do you come across beautiful In'jun women, let alone one with blue eyes."

"And as I said the first time, Red, I won't sell my body to just any man." Bo stated. John smiled and nodded, proud of his sister. But the pride fell when he heard her finish. "He has to earn it first." Tonto's brows rose at that statement, giving him hope for the future.

Once in her office, Red started talking. "Collins was in about a week ago with Bo and a lawman. Ranger like you, as a matter a fact. Said his name was, uh, Reid."

"Dan Reid?" John asked.

"Bo was talkin' to me while the men had a Hell of an argument." Red said.

Bo noticed Tonto picking up a duck foot. "What about?" John asked.

"Somethin' they found in the desert. Paid me with this." Red put a chunk of silver on a table

"I've never seen that before." Bo said.

John reached for the silver, but was stopped by Tonto. "Do not touch rock! Rock cursed."

John didn't believe him and picked it up. But he soon dropped it and started gasping as though he just stopped running a mile. "In'jun's right." Red interrupted his thoughts as she poured two glasses of whiskey. "Worthless around here. But get it to San Francisco, they'd pay a thousand dollars cash." She handed one of the glasses to John. "Maybe I'll be on the first train west. Retire."

Tonto started sniffing the air, making a disgusted face. "Do you have cat?" He asked Red.

"I did." She answered. "I thought he'd be an improvement on the last man in my life, but maybe it's me."

"Red, we got trouble." Homer said from the doorway.

Red went to check through a peephole in her wall while Tonto snatched John's whiskey and gulped it down. "What are you doing?" John asked.

"Comanche gesture of respect. Taste another man's drink." He explained.

Bo rolled eyes when saw her brother believe Tonto.

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to bring our little visit to a close. Some of my clientele don't take kindly to an Indian on the premises, let alone two." Red kept sniffing the air while John said, "He has as much right to be here as anyone else."

"Not since the Comanche violated the treaty." Red countered. "You didn't hear? They've been raiding settlements up and down the river."

John and Bo looked at each other with fear. "My God. Rebecca." John whispered.

Both looked over and saw Tonto had put a golden bird cage over his head. He opened the cage door and said, "Fear of cat." And he closed it right after.

"Better go out the back." Red concluded. Both Tonto and Bo were the first to leave the building while John stayed to thank Red.

Once the Indian reached the horses, they saw them both drinking bottles of alcohol. "Nature is indeed out of balance." Tonto muttered.

"Hachi!" Bo growled. The horse drooped his bottle and turned to his master. "Come, come!" He walked to her. "Stupid horse!" She quickly got on him and watched as Tonto tried to get the Spirit Horse to move.

But the angry mob came around and saw them. "There's the redskins!" One of them yelled.

Bo grabbed Tonto's arm and pulled him up. "No time!" She exclaimed. Kicking her horse's sides, she made him run. Soon, they were followed by her brother.

"What the Hell is wrong with these people?" John asked as they ran.

"Blood has been spilt, _Kemosabe_. And soon, rivers run red." Tonto explained.

Once out of town, they all agreed to travel up river to find Rebecca and Danny. They only hoped to get there on time.

* * *

**ok, I meant to discuss this in the last chapter. im a huge johnny depp fan, so when when tonto slapped john, it reminded me of the countless time jack sparrow was slapped. so I think that was a reference to potc. lol!**


End file.
